Dirty Minds
by HumperAndToxic2008
Summary: A Short Tyson Granger x Oc fanfiction :D


The sun streamed down over the patio of a old dojo in Japan. It was hot outside, but inside the atmosphere was a lot cooler and relaxed. A teenage couple was to busy having fun, teasing one another whilst trying to relaxing. Tyson had slumped on the livingroom sofa; his girlfriend was up to something in the kitchen when the soft sweet scent of strawberries drifted towards him. The champion smirked slowly before getting up from his lazy position and walked over to the kitchen, his teddy bear brown eyes looking for the subject of the yummy scent.

Pouring the freshly made smoothie into the plastic cups before her, the young blonde smirked proud to herself as it had taken her a long time to produce such a perfect taste. After so long of pausing and havin a little taste then adding a tad more ingreidient - Had finally paid off. Roxy smirked proud as she placed the smoothies into the cool fridge, keeping them out Tyson`s sight for as long as possible. Which sadly didnt avoid his nose. "Can i help you?" The British girl gasped as she spotted his childish face after closing the fridge door.

Giving a slow goofy grin, Tyson's teddy bear brown eyes lit up, with the promise of a tasty treat. But even more promising was the opportunity to tease his blonde girlfriend Roxy. Tyson blushed, not being able to take his eyes away from her. She was beautiful, but she was also a teasing flirt. "Oh Roxy, I want to taste your sweet, juicy strawberry. I am craving that smooth taste on my lips." Tyson said his voice was low filled with sexual promises.

What`s he doing? - Roxy questioned herself whilst raising an eyebrow on her toned face. "You what?" Getting the complete wrong idea of this whole situation of the strawberry smoothies. "Tyson, please tell me we have the same thing in mind." The broad girl stated and leaned against the fridge in a cool mannor, ready to play along with this odd situation that was turning hotter by the second.

"It depends what you have in mind Roxy" The Japanese board male leaned towards her more, his voice still slow and sexy. "I really do hope we are talking about the same sweetness that I am craving from deep inside me" Tyson went on enjoying the moment, he couldn't resist seeing just how far Tyson could push his luck.

Loving every minute of this secretly, the blonde british girl felt a cheeky smirk appear upon her face and leaned closer to the point she felt his warm breath brush upon her peachy smooth lips. "Do it then Ty. You know i hate waiting enough as it is." Roxy answered and gazed her chestnut brown eyes deeply into his, to only get the entire wrong impression of the whole fake heat within the atmosphere.

It was hard not to blush at the sexual expression on Roxy's face, her lips hungry to be kissed, her hole body was begging for his attention and Tyson`s body also yearned for something to be satisfied. Even if it might not be what the blonde thinks. Tyson reached his large hand out and picked a strawberry of the counter popping it into his mouth. Biting into the seductive fruit, allowing its sweet juices to spill into his mouth. Perfect. Swallowing the strawberry that he earned, Tyson gave a teasing smile towards the puzzled heated blond "Your sick minded Roxy"

Not knowing where to put her face, the young blonde felt her heart sink with disappointment whilst her stomach just wrenched inside out with humiliation. "You...Uh." Not having any clue how to react to this situation and prank that`d just been pulled by someone who doesnt have a clue how to look after himself. Roxy bit her bottom lip and folded her arms. "I`m sick minded? Says you." She spat back at him, ready to reverse this whole situation upon the prankster. Nobody embarass me!

"All I wanted was a strawberry" The japanese male sounded so innocent, but Tyson knew he made it sound like something completely different. "I am innocent." He said, giving a little white lie wouldn't hurt. Tyson enjoyed playing their teasing games that they often played together.

Roxy smirked and walked around him in a circle, looking him up and down with her chestnut brown eyes. As if the beyblade champion she adored was a pray to her predator instincts. "Really Tyson?" The British girl commented and finally stood herself behind him. Twirling his hair between her smooth fingers. "Innocent? Shall we see about that?" Leaning closer and whispering the words into his ear, in such a seductive mannor that was enough to make a man melt.

Giving a sharp gasp, Tyson felt his body react to her. A invatation to a challenge. "What do you have in mind?" The strong Japanese male was having trouble already as his voice creaked slightly and his heart started to race dramatically. "Lets see what you got." The champion challenged her back. Trying his best to stand his ground in this hot and unbearable atmosphere tension.

Biting her bottom lip dying to laugh, Roxy wrapped her hands around his broad waist and pressed herself against him visciously. "I wanna suck on your lollypop." The blonde whispered in a slick tone and began teasingly nibbling on his earlobe, ready to pull the next stunt of her seductive plan.

It didn't take Tyson long to respond to her comment. His body started to harden. "M…my lollypop?" The champion repeated in a gasp and held perfectly still. Whilst his male mind instantly popped in with images of his fantasy`s, with those peachy smooth lady lips pressed against his body. "Oh Roxy" Tyson whispred filled with lust.

Sliping her hand into his jeans pocket, the young blonde pulled out a drumstick lollypop. Knowing he`d been saving it since earlier this morning. "Your so sick minded Tyson." Walking off to the kitchen table, opening the wrapper. Roxy was proud of herself for stealing his lolly and proving her point. Tyson never has been able to cope with a innocent mind.

The fromer world champion blinked with his body still hard, fidgeting in anticipation of what was promised. Wanting more of their game. But Tyson face was speechless and blank, not believing what just happened "She did it again" He gasped amazed, how his girlfriend always managed to win their little mind games and leave him craving for her warm soft body. "Oh I'll get you one day"


End file.
